Another Girl, Another Planet
by KeffyRules
Summary: Depressed but still happy Liv accidentally ventures into a gay bar and encounters a certain gay couple and a supposedly straight sister.


**A/N- Hello my lovies, I'm presenting you with a piece of fiction here that has been in the works since the day before News Years Eve. I wanted to do a one shot but was struggling for an idea and a pairing, so I called upon Reddawg82 for help. Luckily she gave me the perfect germ of an idea and it has spawned into this. So this part of it is a Katie/Liv (Kavi? Livtie? They actually don't work like that annoyingly). Now then the reason it only says it's a Liv one is because I've had an idea for a second part of this, making it a two shot, damn my creative mind, and the second part will not include a Liv/Katie sex scene, not saying who it will include, that's a surprise, but it'll be darker and more angry. Anyway, enjoy this piece for now and look out for more updates or stories from me, your friendly neighborhood Keffy fan**

* * *

Olivia, Liv, Malone was feeling a contrast of different emotions as she stumbled down the streets of Bristol. On the one hand she was incredibly happy, it had been two days since her friend Mini had given birth to beautiful baby girl, named Grace after their friend. However, she had lost one of her best friends, and her wingman, to Thailand of all places, add to it all the fact that she hadn't gotten laid in just over a month and Liv was feeling a little depressed. She'd sat alone in her home and drank a whole bottle of Vodka before venturing outside to the various bars and pubs that were dotted around the area she lived. She'd gone all out on her clothes, dressing in a low cut pink top, a leopard print push-up bra, black denim shorts, a pair on converse and a white and black spotted thong. The girl looked around slightly, trying to decide on where to go next, she'd already been in a few pubs and now she fancied a bar, but not one of the bars she and her friend usually went to, she needed somewhere different. As her drunken gaze swept the street the lights advertising a club caught her eye and, on the spur of the moment, she chose it. Quickly looking to check for traffic she ran across the street and descended the steps.

Inside the club it was surprisingly spacious, there was a large dance floor off to the side with leather cubicle seats dotted around the entire edge of the room, and in the middle of the room was the actual bar where four women all stood serving people. The club wasn't too busy and there were a fair few people already on the dance floor, through her drunken haze Liv realised that the vast majority of the people in the room were female. Dismissing the thought the girl moved towards the bar, her gaze looking round to try and find somewhere she could take root, as her eyes swept the room the passed over three young women talking. Liv stopped quickly and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing double, two of the women looked exactly like each other. She looked again, closer this time and realised that she wasn't seeing double, she was seeing twins. While they looked alike there were differences, most obvious was the hair; ones was a bright red while the others was a brunette but with shades of, what looked like, purple. They were both talking animatedly while the third girl, a blonde with long hair that curled slightly, was looking slightly bored, drinking from a glass of clear liquid. As Liv continued to stare the blonde's gaze shifted over and caught her eye. Liv blushed and quickly turned away, crossing the remaining distance to the bar.

* * *

Naomi watched the dark skinned girl cross the room to the bar, avoiding looking their way. The blonde continued to watch her, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her index finger. Emily and Katie had been busy catching up after the blonde and Emily had got back from their holiday stroke charity helping thing in Goa. They'd only meant to be gone a few months but it had quickly turned into two years, much to Jenna Fitch's anger. Naomi had quickly become bored of hearing the twins talk and so had gone back to what had been her favourite past time with Effy, watching people. That was how she had stumbled upon the girl, who couldn't have been more than 19 if that, who had been watching them. Naomi was used it when she was with Emily and Katie, after all they were twins, and this went double for when they were in a gay bar like now, but there had been something about her that had intrigued the blonde, some sense that she was tied up with them, one of them, somehow. Naomi chuckled to herself and shook her head; she was beginning to sound like her mum now.

"Oh this is just stupid Katie! There's nothing wrong with what happened, right Naomi?"

Emily exasperated tone punctured Naomi's thoughts and she looked at her girlfriend in shock.

"What?"

She asked dumbly, causing Katie to roll her eyes.

"I said there's nothing wrong with what Katie did, is there?"

Naomi frowned as she tried to remember what it was that Katie had done.

"…no."

She offered weakly.

"Oh for fucks sake Campbell, you weren't even listening were you?"

Katie shot out; anger in her eyes, Naomi thought about denying it but just shook her head.

"Sorry no, got distracted."

"Oh babes, well Katie and Effy apparently ended up getting drunk one night and had a little fumble around."

"What!"

Naomi exclaimed in complete shock, she could believe it with Effy but Katie was infinitely harder to believe.

"It was just a bit of making out."

Katie protested, her bottom lip out in full force.

"Anyway, it's not going to happen again. We were pissed."

"But do you want it to not happen again?"

Naomi asked curiously.

"No! I'm not a fucking lezzer like you two, I like my cock."

Katie denied with force but Naomi caught a flicker of something in her eyes.

"Oh really? You know you can like both Katie."

Naomi explained, as if to a child, again the blonde saw a flicker of something in the brunette's eyes.

"Fucking shut up Campbell. I know what I like and I know what I don't like!"

Naomi shrugged in response to Katie's words and caught Emily's eye, them both thinking the same thing; me thinks the lady doth protest too much.

"Anyway, what was so fucking important that you weren't listening to us?"

Katie asked.

"Just this girl that came in, nothing like that," Naomi explained to Emily, "it's just, something that intrigued me about her. She was stood looking at us for quite a while."

Katie just shrugged.

"Probably just some fucking lezzer ruining her knickers thinking of me and Ems together. I'm getting another fucking drink."

The brunette stood up and strode confidently towards the bar.

* * *

Liv tossed the shot of Sambuca down her throat, winching slightly as the powerful drink burned, before picking up her bottle of Smirnoff Ice and taking a drink from it and looking around the room again. She noticed one of the twins, the brunette, storming over to the bar, her face full of anger. The brunette reached the bar and drummed her fingers on the surface of it, impatience evident on her face.

"For fucks sake, come on."

Liv heard her mutter before Liv tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?!"

The girl shot out in annoyance and Liv held up her bottle.

"Do you want a drink from this while you wait? Seeing as you're so desperate for a drink."

Liv offered, a cheeky smile on her face. The other girl looked at in annoyance before Liv detected a slight softening of her face.

"Thanks."

She said before taking the drink from Liv's hand, momentarily their hands touched and Liv almost gasped as a jolt of something passed through her. Her eyes shot up to meet the other girl's and she was sure that she had felt something as well, judging from the slightly confused look in them. The girl took a drink before handing it back to her, nodding her thanks.

"Thanks, for that. I'm Katie by the way."

"Liv."

Liv replied in kind, frowning slightly as she noticed Katie running a critical eye over her.

"Right, well I have to say that you're not helping any stereotypes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Liv, you're practically a walking gay stereotype."

Liv frowned in confusion.

"What the fuck you mean!?"

This time it was Katie that frowned.

"You mean you're not gay?"

"No!"

Liv exclaimed vehemently.

"But you're here, in a gay bar."

"You're fucking kidding me?"

Liv asked in shock and Katie shook her head.

"You seriously didn't know this was a gay bar?"

Liv shook her head as everything fell into place. Katie burst out laughing for a moment before grabbing her hand and starting to drag her over to where she and the other two were sat.

"Oh that's rich! That really is rich!"

They reached the cubicle and the other twin and the blonde looked up in confusion.

"Emily, Naomi, this is Liv. She didn't even realise she'd walked into a gay bar."

Katie stated, before bursting into peals of laughter again, causing Liv to blush slightly.

"Really?"

The redhead asked in slight shock, Liv just nodded, now feeling completely embarrassed. The blonde burst into laughter as well while the red head just looked sympathetic. Katie wiped the corners of her eyes before gesturing to the seats.

"Take a seat Liv, now you're here I won't feel ganged up on by these two lezzers."

And with that Katie disappeared, heading back to the bar, Liv felt slightly uncomfortable until the red head smiled warmly and patted the seat which put Liv at ease a little.

"What did Katie mean by being ganged up by you two?"

Liv asked curiously, causing the red head to smile a little.

"Katie's straight as well, she never likes coming to gay bars with me and Naomi, my girlfriend."

"So you're Emily?"

Liv asked and Emily nodded.

"Yeah, and, obviously, that's Naomi."

Emily indicated the blonde who smiled and nodded her greetings. Just then Katie reappeared with a tray of tequila shots, salt and lemons.

"Right then fuckers, let's get this party started."

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute, just nipping to the loo."

Emily said as she stood up.

"Hang on a minute babes, I need the loo as well."

Naomi said, standing up as well and the two of them made their way past Liv and Katie, who were talking. Katie looked up momentarily and laughed.

"They're probably gonna shag, they're like fucking rabbits."

Emily shook her head as she and her girlfriend walked away while she heard Liv laugh. Once they were in the toilet Naomi looked in interest at her.

"So? What you wanna talk about?"

Emily feigned shock.

"What? I just wanted the toilet."

"Bullshit babes, I know you remember. You never announce you're going to the toilet."

Emily stayed silent for a moment before she grinned.

"Alright, fair cop. Liv."

"Liv?"

Naomi asked in confusion, causing Emily to nod.

"Yeah, Liv. She and Katie seem to be getting on well don't they?"

Naomi raised an eyebrow in interest at Emily words.

"Emily, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Try and set them up, Liv is straight and Katie….well Katie and Effy….ya know?"

Naomi offered.

"I know but Naomi, do you really think Effy is even able to get into a relationship yet? From what Katie's told me she's still really fragile. Naomi, she's tried to kill herself five times while we've been away."

Emily watched Naomi fall back on the sinks, completely floored by the information and Emily felt a little guilty over it.

"Effy….Effy tried to…"

Naomi stated dumbly, trailing off towards the end. Emily stepped forward and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Hey, she's ok. Katie told me she's better. Apparently she's not tried it in a while, but it's obvious she can't manage a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, any time soon."

"So what? We should just let Katie get with a girl she's not supposed to be with?"

They separated and Emily shrugged.

"Maybe, it'll confirm to Katie that Effy's the one for her. Hell, I've known that for years now, she's just too stubborn to know it herself."

Naomi chuckled.

"That's true, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. We will have to wait and see Emily, no playing cupid with your sister."

"Fine."

Emily stated, her bottom lip out, pouting.

"Come on, let's get back out there. You never know Katie and Liv might end up getting it together all on their own."

Emily laughed at Naomi words and planted a long kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

* * *

"Katie, what are you doing?"

Liv complained as she was dragged into the toilets by Katie.

"Just wait a moment Liv ok, if I have to see Emily and Naomi acting like that on the dance floor any more I might just gorge my eyeballs out with something sharp."

Katie muttered as she went round the toilets, checking the cubicles, Liv laughed to herself, she actually found the obvious love the two girls had for each other rather nice, although being surrounded by the two friendly gay girls made her miss Alex.

"Look Katie, what is it?"

Liv asked after a moment, impatience bleeding through. Katie turned to face her, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Had to check there was nobody in here."

"Why?"

Liv asked and Katie produced a little bag of white powder from her pocket.

"Why do you think? I'll set up."

Katie grinned and Liv couldn't help but grin back as she started to feel the familiar feel of anticipation that came whenever she was about to do drugs. After a moment Katie straightened up and moved aside, revealing two neat lines of cocaine and a straw.

"You wanna go first?"

Katie asked and Liv thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Your drugs, you can go first."

Katie shrugged before proceeding to snort her line. Liv smiled before she moved forward and snorted hers. Almost instantly Liv felt better, on top the world, as she straightened up and turned round, grinning at the girl opposite her.

"Wow, thanks for that Katie, come on. Let's get back on the dance floor."

Liv stated as she started forward, her feet moving a little too quickly and stumbling a little, falling into Katie. Katie managed to catch her and Liv straightened up.

"Sorry bout that."

She muttered as her eyes contacted with Katie's, there was silence for a moment and Liv found her eyes darting down to look at Katie's lips, looking full, wet and bright red. The girl was struck by the sudden, brilliant thought of kissing them, just to see what they felt like. Liv looked up, into Katie's eyes and saw the curious look in them. Feeling confident Liv moved her head forward slightly and their lips connected, Liv felt a jolt run through her originating from her lips and she found herself closing her eyes, savouring the feeling of someone else's lips on hers again. Katie's lips were different from every other person she'd kissed; the lips were softer, gentler. After a moment she pulled away and opened her mouth, as if to say something to Katie, when she shut it and risked looking at Katie. Katie was looking at Liv with a stunned expression before a look of realisation crept onto her face. Their eyes met and Liv suddenly had a confusing image in her head of them kissing again, their hands all over each other, the girl snapped back to reality and quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"We better…"

Liv started.

"Get back….yeah."

Katie finished, also looking embarrassed and, Liv noticed, something else although she couldn't quite make it out.

* * *

Katie frowned as she watched Liv join Emily and Naomi on the dance floor, a wide grin on her face, apparently having forgotten already about the kiss. Almost without thinking the girl raised her fingers to her lips, still feeling the pressure of Liv on them. She'd felt something that was certain, it hadn't been the same as when she and Effy had kissed but it was definitely something, lust if nothing else. Katie shook her head, still frowning, she wasn't gay, and she knew that. However, the girl had to also admit that she wasn't completely straight anymore; she'd been thinking more and more about Effy and their kiss. She was beginning to find that they were becoming a distraction at work, a distraction that she didn't need. She needed to let out some of this….what was it she was keeping bottled up? Lust? Need? Or worse still, love? Once again Katie shook her head, she couldn't love Effy, this was a girl was insane, a girl who'd cracked her head open with a rock and then walked away, Katie couldn't love her. She growled in annoyance, what she needed was a release of all the pressure building up in her, something to clear her head. Her gaze zeroed in on Liv again and her lips curled into a smile.

"Perfect."

She whispered before she made her way towards the dark skinned girl.

* * *

"Katie, what are we doing now?"

Liv asked curiously as Katie lead her away from the dance floor and towards the outside smoking area. The younger girl had been having a good time dancing with Emily and Naomi before Katie had joined them and Liv had found herself dancing more and with the straight girl. Now she was leading her away from everyone, to the empty area outside.

"Just come on Liv, I want to show you something."

Liv sighed in annoyance as she followed the girl outside.

"Now what is it? It's cold out here and I was having fun dancing."

Liv finally snapped out and was slammed into the wall by Katie.

"What the fuck!"

Liv exclaimed and Katie just grinned before darting forwards, pressing her lips against Liv's. For a moment Liv contemplated pushing the older girl away before she felt the girl's tongue swiping her lips, trying to get access to her mouth. Liv felt herself relaxing as she opened her mouth and allowing Katie's tongue into her mouth. She felt one of Katie's hands travel down her body and slide round so it was resting on Liv's bum. Liv felt a moan bubble up from inside her as she felt the girl squeeze her ass through her pink shorts. Katie pulled out of the kiss for a moment and smirked.

"Just let it out Liv, I know you want to moan."

Katie emphasised her words by squeezing Liv's ass again. This time she couldn't help but let her moan out, causing Katie to grin as her other hand stroked her cheek.

"Now for some fun."

Katie stated as she leaned forward and kissed Liv again, her hands sliding round and rubbing her pussy through her shorts. Liv moaned and felt her knees tremble as she placed her hands awkwardly on Katie's shoulders.

"Just do what feels naturally babes, and enjoy yourself."

Once again Katie grinned and rubbed Liv harder, Liv could feel a whole rush of feelings washing over and through her body. Liv closed her hands and allowed her hands to just more on instinct, feeling them moving down and stopping momentarily at Katie's breasts, squeezing them softly and causing Katie to moan as well.

"Oh that's better, oh yes Liv. Just like that."

Liv squeezed again before making her hands down and cupping her ass. Katie smirked and this time slide her hand past the waistband of Liv's shorts and into her underwear. Liv let out a loud gasp as she felt the older girl's fingers make contact with her pussy.

"Do you like that Liv? Does it make you feel good?"

Liv just nodded, moaning softly. Katie grinned and rubbed harder, causing Liv's knees to buckle and forcing herself to lean against the wall.

"Now for something new."

Katie stated wickedly and Liv cried out as she felt the other girl slide her fingers into her, pumping them in and out of her.

"That's it Liv, just enjoy it, enjoy the feeling."

Katie whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Fuck….Katie…I…"

Liv gasped out as she felt herself getting weaker and weaker as a pressure became apparent to her in her body, a pressure that was growing in her nether reasons.

"Katie…I…."

"Yes Liv?"

Katie asked, smirking slightly.

"I….I….close."

"Well then, let's help you along."

Katie laughed and slid another finger into Liv, causing her to cry out again as she cum, her orgasm hitting her like a brick wall. She cried out loudly and slid down the wall as her legs lost all strength, she'd never had an orgasm as intense as that, as powerful as that. Katie laughed and examined her own fingers, which were wet with Liv's fingers, and gave them a tentative lick before smiling and sucking them dry.

"Hmmm not bad actually."

Liv heard Katie mutter before she held out her other hand for her to take, Liv took it and Katie helped her up.

"Careful now Liv, don't wanna fall over or anything."

"Thanks….Katie…I…"

"Later babes, perhaps later yeah? Right now, let's get back inside yeah?"

Liv just nodded and they went back inside the club.


End file.
